


Predictable Sleeping Habits

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, dumb poly ships give me life, this stems from headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Names. Names are so hard. I'm sorry this sucks.) </p><p>Takao sprawls in his sleep, and when he and his husbands share a hotel room with two beds, he decides to get back at them for making him sleep by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this tbh  
> It's from a headcanon I had with boredInsanity, so...  
> Hope you like it? ????

“Can I at least get some help with the door?” Kazunari asked as he tried to unlock and open the door with one hand while his other was occupied. “I can’t do this with one hand like you can, Sei-chan.” 

“Give the card to me.” Seijuurou held out his hand, taking the card from his husband as he did so. “It’s not that hard.” He added and unlocked and opened the door expertly. 

“Says you!” Kazunari puffed out his cheeks and frowned. “Well, thank you for opening the door, since Shin-chan’s too busy with whatever’s on his phone right now.” 

Shintarou looked up at that, raising his eyebrow. “I would have helped if you had asked me to.” 

“Sure, now you say that.” Kazunari stuck out his tongue. 

Seijuurou rolled his eyes. “Stop embarrassing yourselves, we’re taking up the hallway.” He grabbed his bag and stepped into the room, holding the door open for his husbands to follow him in. 

“Oh yeah, that's right.” Kazunari laughed awkwardly and followed Seijuurou inside, setting his bag by the computer desk. 

Shintarou stepped inside afterward and set his bag on the couch. “There’s two beds in this room,” He remarked. “I think it would be best for all of us if Kazunari slept in one on his own.” 

“I agree,” Seijuurou nodded, opening the front pocket of his bag and grabbing a book. “I think it would be best if he slept on his own as well.” 

“Why?” Kazunari fake pouted, putting his hands on his hips. “That’s double teaming, guys.” 

Shintarou rolled his eyes and turned to face the shorter man. “You take up the whole bed while you sleep, why else?” 

“Oh… Right.” Kazunari rubbed his neck and yawned slightly. “Well, whatever. I’m gonna get ready for bed, I’m tired.” 

“Close the blinds in the window first, I don’t want you scaring the locals.” Seijuurou said, a light, almost non-existent tease in his voice. 

“Oh ha-ha, Sei-chan.” Kazunari stuck his tongue out and grabbed his pajamas from his bag, going to close the blinds. “I was gonna close them anyway.” 

“No you weren’t.” Shintarou remarked, sitting in the desk chair and plugging his phone in for the morning. “Just get changed.” 

Kazunari rolled his eyes and changed his clothes, throwing them at his husbands. “Whatever. I’m going to bed. G’nite.” 

“Not yet, you’re not.” Seijuurou stood from the couch and closed his book, using one finger to beckon Kazunari closer. “Come over here.”

“Oh, sorry.” The raven haired man laughed and padded across the room, leaning down slightly to peck Seijuurou on the lips. “There, now are you happy?” 

“Yes, you can go to sleep now.” The redhead smiled a bit and sat down again. 

“Thanks for the permission.” Kazunari teased and fell down on the bed, pulling the covers over him and closing his eyes. 

About half an hour later, the lights turned off and ‘good night’s were exchanged between Seijuurou and Shintarou. Everything fell quiet after that, and it seemed they were both asleep relatively quickly. 

An idea popped into Kazunari’s head and he chuckled at himself, throwing the covers off and standing quietly, stretching slightly. He moved over and got on their bed, sprawling over them and falling asleep. 

Morning came quickly, and a few rays of light hit Seijuurou’s eyes just right, making him groan and open them. His vision was obscured by a hand over his face, and he rolled his eyes. “Kazunari…” 

Shintarou had already woken up, and he was in the process of trying to get his husband’s leg off him without throwing him off the bed. “I should just throw him off.”

“I would.” Seijuurou mumbled and moved Kazunari’s hand off his face. “I can’t believe he did this anyway.” 

“I can.” Shintarou said and sat up, then proceeded to flip Kazunari over and off the bed.

“Ow! Hey, that hurt.” Kazunari yelled from the floor, sitting up and rubbing his head. “You didn’t have to roll me off the bed, Shin-chan! I didn’t do anything to you!” 

“Oh, clearly you didn’t make the decision to get up after we fell asleep and lay over us.” Seijuurou said, sarcasm dripping off his words. “That would never happen when you’re around.” 

“I swear, you’re like psychic.” 

“No, you’re just predictable.”


End file.
